Die-O-Rama
Die-O-Rama's are clips in Crash Tag Team Racing featuring Crash getting killed in a humorous fashion due to the dangerous Motorworld theme park and Crash's stupidity. While some are caused by Crash or is an accident others are very random.They´re probably a reference to the older games,where Crash used to get killed in humorous ways. List of Die-O-Rama's 1. Parroted Location: Pool of acid in the room with spiked balls in Happily Ever Faster. Crash just falls in the pool, sizzling is herd. 2. Bummed Out Location: Sign with a symbol meaning 'Do not press' near the chicken challenge at the top right portion by Mystery Island . Standing on an x next to the sign Crash presses the red button causing (for some reason) a fat guy to fall from above and land on the marsupial. The fat guy then just licks his ice cream cone 3. Camel Back Location: Two camels at the front of the market in Tomb Town. A herd of camels suddenly appear running toward Crash who dodges all of them. But, as Crash rubs his hands together a lone camel falls from above landing on Crash, the camel then bellows. 4. Poultry's Revenge Location: Cannon at the back of Mystery Island. Crash sticks a chicken in the back of the cannon and lights it. While looking away the chicken escapes and tips the back so it faces Crash who's still not looking it blasts leaving nothing but Crash's shoes. 5. Mechanic Monday Location: Von Clutch's car at the entrance to Tomb Town in the Midway. While spinning Crash hits a jack holding the car up he then stops and looks up as the car crushes him. 6. Bad to the Bone Location: Cauldron in the end part of the evil section in Happily Ever Faster. Crash simply falls in the cauldron and climbs back out and turns into a skeleton. 7. The Smell of Money Location: Cow before the temple with a sign meaning 'Do not tip the cow over' in Tomb Town. Crash runs past a big cow drinking some water, he quickly comes back and studies the nearby sign. He gets a mischievous look on his face and tries to tip the cow over at every side but he's unsuccessful. He stops at the back of the cow to catch his breath. The cow's tail is then seen lurking behind Crash before it wraps around his neck and pulls his face up to the cow's big butt. The cow moos angrily as its butt starts moving and a loud rumbling is heard from the cow's stomach, indicating it's about to put the sloppy food it ate to use. Crash closes his eyes, clenches his teeth and attempts to prepare himself for the worst. Crash opens his eyes at a bad time because the cow then yanks him up to its butt and rips a hot, cheesy fart into Crash's face and forces him to whiff every meaty chunk. Crash groans, humiliated and disgusted after all of the cow's gas passes into his nose and mouth. The cow then leaves Crash on the ground, overcome with pure stink and now smelling of rotten eggs. 8. Crossbowed Location: Crossbow above the exit to the Midway in Tomb Town. Crash climbs up the ladders and rests on the top of the crossbow not knowing what it is. The crossbow then fires him away. 9. Exploded Location: ! Sign on top of the temple maze like walls in Tomb World. Standing next to the sign a stick of dynamite comes from the side in front of Crash and crashes him up. 10. Hooked Location ! Sign behind Cortex and before Deep Sea Driving in Tomb World. Looking at the sign Crash looks miffed suddenly a smelly monkey strapped to dynamite falls from above onto Crash but for the time he gets it on he's too late. 11. Tickle the Ivories Location: On the ground floor in the evil side of Happily Ever Faster. Standing next to a sign meaning 'do not stand here' a piano falls from above and completely crushes Crash. 12. Holey Crash Location: ! Sign to the right as you enter Mystery Island. Crash leans on the sign and gives a wave however small doors on the ship open exposing three cannons, each shoot, one getting rid of the sign and one goes right through Crash who goes limp and falls backwards into the water. 13. Foxdary Troubles Location: 'Do not stand there' sign first to the jump turtle in Happily Ever Faster. Crash gets jealous of the sign and walks away but immedgetarly comes back and hits it causing a safe to fall on him which opens revealing Crash laughed. 14. Sharked Location: Shark sign near Tiki Turbo in Mystery Island. As Crash leans on the sign "Jaws" music plays as a shark swims in the background. It then grabs Crash, swallows him whole and burps. 15. Dino Treat Location: Pit at the left part of Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash falls down the pit as a dinosaur (Possibly a T.Rex) is heard roaring and throws out Crash's bones along with the skull. 16. For Every Action... Location: Empty capsule near Rings of Uranus in Astro Land. Crash spins into the capsule making a large crack which then explodes flipping Crash onto his head. 17. Batty Bated Location: Near the capsule near Rings from Uranus in Astro Land. Crash goes in the capsule but hes too small to pit the o capsule o get the die o rama . 18. Soupy Swimmer Location: Lava before the jump pad in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash falls in but the lava doesn't burn him, he starts swimming merrily but a shark appears for some odd reason and of course eats him. 19. Shifting Gears Location: Gears at the top of Mystery Island near the jump pad. Crash jumps onto the bridge tries to balance on it and falls backwards into the gears getting crushed and flattened. 20. Crash Cubes Location: On a cliff in the snowy part of Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash throws a chicken into the machine and comes out a cube, while cackling Crash falls into it and turns into an icecube himself. 21. Crushed By Uranus Location: Near the drone who sells you Space Crash in Astro Land. Crash walks to the edge and looks at the view but Uranus falls from above and crushes him. 22. Noted Location: Yeti daddy hanging on the edge of the cliff part in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash yelped and helps the yeti up, it has other ideas though and hits him off. 23. Sliced and Diced Location: Machine near the chicken challenge in Tomb Town. Crash switches it on and walks away but he then gets sucked in. 24. Nature Strikes Back Location: Tree near Pirates of the Carburetor in Mystery Island. Crash spins into the tree and it suddenly falls on him. 25. Peek a Boo Boo Location: In the cave behind the drone who sells Nina's job outfit in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. Crash plays peek a boo with a yeti baby but an adult appears behind him and sucks Crash up like spaghetti. 26. Tough Chicken Location: Chick n Stew in the Midway. Spinning Crash accidentally hits Stew who punches crash down and kicks him away. 28. Cold Lunch Location: Near Tire and Ice in Tyrannosaurus Wreaks. This yeti is frozen so Crash gets some wood and makes a fire which thaws the yeti but instead of thanking Crash it eats him. It then looks at the camera, chuckles and shrugs. Category:Gameplay